Secondary hyperparathyroidism (HPT) is almost invariable consequence of chronic renal insufficiency. Despite numerous recent advances, the pathophysiology of parathyroid hormone (PTH) secretion in chronic renal failure has yet to be fully characterized; this is due, in part, to the fact that reliable measurements of intact PTH in subjects with advanced renal failure have been available for only a few years.